


Are we fine yet?

by guilt_is_for_mortals



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caduceus is nice, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Caleb Widogast-centric, Depressed Caleb Widogast, Fluff, Frumpkin the Matchmaker, M/M, Not beta-read, Really just fluff, Romance, Stories about getting better, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilt_is_for_mortals/pseuds/guilt_is_for_mortals
Summary: Caleb leaves his abusive boyfriend Trent and gets to know his new neighbor, Caduceus.A story about getting better and getting set up with someone by your cat.Inspired by the hilarious tumblr post of dreamlogic about her cat and her neighbor.





	Are we fine yet?

The sunrise painted the whole world in a pinkish golden color. Caleb could not get enough of it, waking with the first rays of sun tickling his nose, sitting on the shelf of the big bedroom window and just watching his little garden. It’s colors shifted from blueish to rose to gold, ending with the sun letting the world shine in their vibrant colors. Nothing was more calming and at the same moment he had never felt more alive. 

It had been two weeks now since he packed his bags and cat and just disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving his abusive boyfriend Trent. He had saved as much money as he could without Trent noticing and yet it took him a year to save enough to get a credit at the bank. Who cares about his debt… he finally was free. 

The tiny house with a big garden and only one neighbor seemed like heaven after leaving the penthouse suite in the heart of town where he lived with Trent. Frumpkin finally got to go out, enjoying strolls through the bushes and flowers.  
Caleb was a writer… as long as he had a desk and his laptop, he could work. And here, in this little paradise, the inspiration would come back and he would have a chance to heal.

Frumpkin however decided to now disturb the quiet morning, jumping into Caleb’s lap, purring but obviously wanting food and to be let out into the garden. Would he not be who he was, paranoid and anxious, he might just have a cat door installed into the front door… but he was just not there yet. Yet, he kept telling himself, because he would be there someday, he would make it. 

„Well, buddy, let’s get you some milk and myself some coffee then, ja?“ He stretched his legs and back standing up and walked, barefoot on the wooden floor, into the tiny kitchen to make breakfast for him and the cat.  
„Looks like a sunny day for us both - maybe you can learn to catch a mouse out here.“ He took cat, coffee and Laptop out into the garden, watching Frumpkin chase butterflies while writing - or staring at a blank page. „We will be fine, Frumpkin… we aren’t just yet.“

. . .

Two days later on a humming hot summer evening, Caleb was out on the grads and on his knees, trying to see if Frumpkin was behind one of the flower bushes. He had forgotten all time and sense of reality it seemd, napping for a few minutes - or hours - out in the shadow of a cherry tree. A cherry falling directly down at his face had woken him, and with his grumbling stomach he realizes it was about time for his and also his cats dinner, as the sun was already about to set.

„What in the nine hells are you doing over here, my scrumptious little darling boy…“ He said, louder than necessary, as he got a glimpse of Frumpkins tail disappearing behind some bushes.  
„… watering… my roses…“  
Caleb, still on his hands and knees, looked up into the face of a giant, very skinny man with a pinkish beard and head of long hair. The man was smiling in an almost zen way, holding a watering can and looking down and Caleb, Frumpkin and the roses with an amused look on his face.  
„Would you and your cat like to come over for tea?“  
Caleb, who had just stood there frozen now remembered how to move again and just grabbed Frumpkin while getting back up onto his feet. „Ah, ich, I…“ he mumbled, not knowing what to say - even standing, his neighbor was still at least one head taller than himself.  
„I should go… Guten Abend…“ He turned around and literally fled into the safety of his home. It was the first time he had really spoken to anybody since he came out here and he had just decided it would be the last time also… how should he ever speak to his neighbor again after this?  
„Frumpkin… I love you, but… why are you doing this to me?“ he murmured, more to himself as he poured the cat a bit of milk and scratched him behind the ears. „What am I going to do?“

. . .

Some days were better and some… some were worse. The fridge had greeted him with pure emptiness this morning and though it had already taken him all the energy he had to get out of bed this morning, he grabbed the old bike someone had left in the shed near the house, and made his way into the nearby village to at least get milk. Just because he was haunted by nightmares and had to little energy to even eat, Frumkin should not have to be hungry. As little as he cares about himself… he could not let his only friend in this would starve. 

It was a humid summers day and when Caleb came back out of the store, a bottle of milk and some bread in a bag, he saw the black clouds of an upcoming thunderstorm creeping closer.  
„Oh isn’t that just poetic…“ He tried his best to go fast, but it was ten minutes after that he was perfectly soaked through, longish hair plastered to his head, clothes dripping. He almost made it home. It was only a few feet away from the garden fence that he collapsed, falling over with his bike, right into the mud.  
„This is it… this is what I deserve…“ He murmured to himself as he blacked out right on the street.

When he woke up again, it was warm. He was wrapped into a blanket, and on his lap sat Frumpkin, sleeping curled up into a bundle of fur.  
„You should take better care of yourself.“  
The neighbor had appeared right in front of Caleb, same dopey grin, same pink hair. What Caleb had not noticed before were his eyes… „Pretty eyes…“ his sleepy brain made him say without thinking about it.

„You should drink some tea, get you warmed up, yeah?“ The neighbor gave Caleb a cup of tea, that smelled sweet and warm and energizing and he emptied the whole thing in a few sips.  
„See… you’ll be up again in no time, Mr…“  
„Caleb.“  
„Caduceus,“ the neighbor introduced itself and then let Caleb sink back into a finally dreamless and deep sleep. There were better days and worse… he just wasn’t there, yet. 

. . . 

He was restless, walking up and down the hall of his house, a book in hand, talking to Frumpkin.  
„It is just a present, right, for saving me from laying out there in the rain and getting a fever or such… right?“ 

Caduceus had done much more than that. Caleb has learned that Cad had taken him out of the rain, took in Frumpkin to feed him and so that Caleb would feel well in his sleep. He then even had put him into a bathing tub and helped him to get rid of all the dirt and cold. It had been the worst day for Caleb since many weeks and without Cads help he wasn’t sure he would have survived it.

Upon seeing how much Caduceus loves his garden, and also cooking and making tea, Caleb has gotten him what was the only thing he was good at - a book. A book with recipes and tips and tricks for gardening. A present for his help. Nothing to do with Caduceus‘ pretty eyes and long lashes or with his perfectly calming presence, that made Caleb feel so save. No, just a present.

Frumpkin looked at him in a way that only cats do - completely fed up with what their stupid human was doing again.  
„Ja, you are right… I’ll just go over now. Wish me luck.“ Frumpkin blinked, meowing a goodbye and then curling up on a sofa cushion.

. . . 

Almost one year later he was laying on his back in the grass, Caduceus‘ arm around his shoulders, both watching the stars with a very displeased Frumpkin who was wearing a flower crown.  
„Do you know how pretty you look with the moonlight in your face, meine Honigbiene?“ Caleb asks, turning to plant a kiss on Cads nose.  
„Caleb… that’s nice.“

And somehow, just like that, he was finally there, being fine, even if just for a moment.


End file.
